


cream and jasper

by hyattdeath



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Healthy Relationships, cuz i live for them, i wrote this for my gf back in like 2016 and its bad but hey they love it, pearl oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyattdeath/pseuds/hyattdeath
Summary: If cream was being honest with herself she would have to say that through it all the riskiest thing she had ever done was fall in love with jasper





	cream and jasper

If cream was being honest with herself she would have to say that through it all the riskiest thing she had ever done was fall in love with jasper, who not only technically owned her but was also from a different class, there love was a dangerous thing that could result in both of them being shattered. And despite jasper trying to keep her at an arm's length away it never really worked

so After learning that jasper had been captured and lost she worked her way to the ships before she could be reassigned to a new person. She stole a ship and flew to earth, bless jasper for telling her where she was going and bless the ruby dumb enough to tell her earths quardinances. The ship hadnt been hard to fly but then again jasper always complimented her on being so smart.

It didnt take long to get there and even less time for the renegade gems to find her and then even less time than that for them to stop her attacks since she had no weapons. Wrapped up in the amethyst whip they questioned her. as tears welled in her eyes, she begged them to talk to jasper to let her go, she may have let slip that she couldnt live without her but hey who was really paying attention.

The fusion told the other pearl to back down and for the amethyst to let her go they left her crying on the floor while they all talked the pearl continued to look at her eventually coming over while the others watched. “Why cant you live without jasper? Is it cuz she owns you? Or another reason? Do-do you love her?”

Cream gasped. Was this pearl trying to get her broken? The pearl and the fusion shared a look and the leader unfused in her place a ruby and a sapphire stood holding hands the sapphire pushed her hair back from her eye and smiled at her “its ok to love people from a different class” 

And with that they left her with the other pearl “we just want to make sure you're happy with jasper before we just kinda hand her over to you, we also want to make sure jasper is ok but we definitely want to make sure you really love her and its not just you being a good pearl”

For 2 weeks the two pearls sat and talked about their lives and loves, pearl explained to cream about rose and her love for her and cream explained the forbidden love they shared on homeworld. All the while steven talked to jasper about how free the gems were on earth 

When cream and jasper were reunited again steven and the other gems shown them to a small but homey cave they could call their own. Over the next couple weeks as they settled into the cave steven brought them things picked up at garage sales and storage sheds. And eventually they had a place to call home were they could be who they wanted.

A place they could be equals.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super old and im much better at writing and spelling i promise


End file.
